Shizaya, Shizam!
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: We all know that Shizuo usually flings objects at Izaya, yelling at her to "DIE!" whenever he chases her around Ikebukuro ; but what happens when she finally gets hit by a vending machine one day, and gets seriously injured? Shizaya, Fem!Izaya because I effing wanted to genderbend someone. Title popped out from my mind. Rating may go up, reviews and ideas wanted. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_**Chappie 1-Vending Machines And Fem Izaya**_

_ It was freezing in the streets of Ikebukuro on this particular late November day. Not the pleasant type of chill that calmly played on your shoulders, teasing you about the teensy snowflakes that would swirl around the streets in a few weeks time that had been hanging around on Halloween, but the cold, biting, relentless, snow-free winds that chilled your bones and made you want to stay at home, drinking crappy quality ramen-noodles while watching some Dangan Rompa. Or if you dared ventured outside, you'd eventually would want to drop into a teahouse, and bolt down scalding green tea down your chilled throat. All the while cursing, rubbing your hands until they burned with heat, wishing for a heavy snowfall to just happen already._

That was, unless you were Izaya Orihara. She showed no signs of being cold, her hands relaxed in the pockets of her light, dark black jacket, her walk on the more lenient side of speed. She didn't have any major information-obtaining missions to accomplish, so she decided to drop by Ikebukoro, especially now, when it wasn't too crowded. Honestly, she liked the feeling of the coldness seeping into her; somehow, it reminded her of her own self. Smiling at the thought, she continued walking, wondering if she should walk into a nearby teahouse to make a few acquaintances, and maybe get a free drink or two while she was at it. However, she wasn't so lucky today. Just as she was about to go around the corner of the street, she heard a man yell behind her. And she wasn't too surprised. She could've distinguished his voice from anywhere, even if you had stuffed her ears with cotton balls.

"IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And with that shout, the chase was on. Izaya began to sprint, like she always did.

"Took you long enough to find me, Shizu-chan," She smirked, just as she made Shizuo trip over a trash can while coyly saying her statement.

"Dammit, how many times have I told you to STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO?" Izaya stopped in her tracks, turned around, shrugged, and replied,

"Hmmm, I dunno. I'm just a flea, remember?" She put on a mocking tone of voice when describing herself as a flea, firing up Shizou's adrenaline even more. Knowing this, Izaya gave a smug look of approval, amplifying the effect even further. Izaya was playing with the normally cool fires of Shizou's temper, and she knew it. There were few things better to her than seeing his face when his delicate strings of anger management were plucked, creating the melody of a wild goose chase that usually ended with a few scratches, and sometimes even a fracture. But Izaya definitely wasn't ready for the fiasco that was to occur in just a handful of moments.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And with a roar, Shizuo tore after her, as she laughed, hopping over fruit stands, toppling obstacles to slow him down. Eventually, she managed to slip into an alley, right between two vending machines. Clasping her hands together in a praying position, close to her chest, she silently hoped that it was over.

With her luck, Shizuo decided to peer into the alleyway, walking up it, and back, seeing that it was a dead end. However, Izaya felt a special tingly sensation up her nostrils as she breathed in the icy air. _Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, don't sneeeeeeze..._

** "AAAAACHOO!"**Shit. Naturally, Shizuo turned right around, and looked at the space in between the vending machines, finding Izaya, small switchblade in her hand, held forward.

"Don't even try to come closer, monster."

"I wouldn't play with my luck if I were you, flea." Shizuo uprooted the vending machine on his left side, and Izaya tried to vault over him. Normally she did this with ease, but since karma is a bitch, she failed this time.

She fell face down onto the ground, and immediately sprang up, and went running. Let us remind you that this alley is vertical and long, with no ways to go but north-south, the way to the main road a little too far to sprint to in the seconds that she had. The walls could not be scaled, as they were too smooth to climb. Although Izaya was super- swift, an adept runner,she couldn't outrun the meteor-speed vending machine that struck her in the front, as she made the mistake of looking back as she was running. It hit her full impact, knocking all wind out from her lungs. She could hear a loud _CRACK_ erupt from the ribs of her body, and she could even feel the rattling vibrations jolting her in a slow time frame of a few seconds. Not soon after she heard the cracking noise, an immediate _SNAP!_ ensued, producing an echo. And then, there was a CRASH of glass on her as the machine fell on top of her.

Sharp, jabbing sensations were felt from her collarbone, down to her calves. And then, along with darkening vision, came the extreme pain. But Izaya couldn't moan, or scream from the excruciating pain. She just was pinned down, barely choking down breaths, bordering unconsciousness. She felt extremely wet, and trying to raise a hand to her face, saw that it was crimson coloured.

"BULLS EYE! I finally got you down, flea!" She could hear Shizuo's voice cheer in the distance, unaware as to what fiasco was occurring. Well, he was to see soon.

Shizuo waited for Izaya to come up, dust herself off, and make some sort of smart, cynical, sharp comment about being struck down, to make it seem like nothing had occurred. But when no coy words were shouted, no snarky comments made, not even a cowardly attempt to flee, he became slightly suspicious. What was taking so long to retaliate?

However, when a large thick pool of dark, scarlet fluid snacked its way around the sides of the machine, that suspicion turned into horror. And that horror quickly mixed with fear as the pool of scarlet blood grew larger, and Izaya was still not coming up.

"Shit!" Shizuo quickly pulled out his phone, and called the first number that came to mind.

"Shinra, there's an emergency. Get here. Now."


	2. Chapter 2-Blood Transfusions

**_Chappie 2- Blood Transfusions_**

Shizuo managed to lift the vending machine, putting it off to the side, as carefully as he could manage. However, more glass shards still managed to land on Izaya, but she was completely unconscious, pale as a sheet. Shizuo wanted to try slowing down the rate of blood loss, but that would mean letting the glass cut deeper into her body if he tried putting pressure on a cloth to stop the bleeding. Even so, was she even alive?

He put his ear close to her face. She was clearly having a difficult time breathing, but she was managing. In a matter of seconds, Shizuo started to hear gurgling. Lifting Izaya up to carry her, blood started to creep out the corner of her mouth. Shit. That meant something happened to her lungs. Well, no shit. The vending machine WAS heavy, after all.

Fortunately, Celty pulled up in a large white van just in time, and just as she stopped, the back door opened, revealing Shinra hopping out with a long, white stretcher.

"Shizuo, carry her on here!"

*TIME SKIP, BECAUSE I'M TOO MUCH OF A LAZY ASS TO TYPE WHAT WENT ON IN THE VAN*

It had been a few hours, and Shizuo still had no word of Izaya's condition. Nervousness was building up inside of him. Sure, he always was shouting about killing Izaya, but now that it was a possibility... It terrified him. In the midst of all his thinking, Shinra walked out, wiping his sweaty forehead with his hand.

"She's still unconscious."

"Is she okay? What's happened? Is she going to-"

"Calm down. Izaya's lungs got crushed. Plus four of her ribs are broken. For the most part, she'll be okay."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "There's something wrong, isn't there."

Shinra sighed. "Izaya's lost a lot of blood, and she's going to continue to lose more. Before this incident happened, she came to my office because she was worried about her heavy menstrual bleeding, and iron levels. She's on an oxygen tank now, but she'll need a blood transfusion. Problem is, we're all out of Type O blood... " Hearing this, Shizuo bit his lip, looking down at the floor. Shinra looked over at him. "You have an idea?"

"I have blood type O." At these words, Shinra jumped up and down.

"That means Izaya can get a blood transfusion with your blood!"

"But you're not getting any blood sample from me! This is just so that the damn flea doesn't die on all of us. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she died." Shinra was ignoring whatever Shizuo was muttering to himself, because he was pulling out the materials needed so that Shizuo's blood could be extracted safely, while happily singing to himself.

About 12 minutes later, enough blood was extracted, and filled a large container. Shinra was clearly pleased.

"Okay Shizuo, I'm sure Izaya won't reject this blood donation. As for you, make sure you drink plenty of fluids and not exert yourself for the rest of the day. I got a lot of blood in here." He held the bottle of dark red liquid up.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, just give the blood to the flea already." As soon as Izaya's blood levels were replenished, was as soon as Shizuo could stop fretting about her dying, for the most part. Right now he was feeling cold fear running down his back, remembering how lifeless Izaya looked when he lifted the vending machine and saw her pale self amidst glass and blood.

[Yo, I think you should come tomorrow. It'll take awhile for Izaya to wake up.] Celty managed to persuade Shizuo to leave and come back the next day, and he reluctantly walked out of the office.

The next morning...

Izaya slowly opened her eyes, seeing morning light reflect on an unfamiliar ceiling. She could feel some slight pressure on her ribs, and felt a little... Well, weaker than usual. She tried getting up, but as soon as she shot up in the bed she was lying in, she fell back down, because she felt immense pain shoot up through her chest area.

"Owowowowowowowow craaaaaaaaaaaap..." She started rubbing her sides.

"You're alive." She looked sideways, and her eyes widened.

"Shizu-chan?" She then glared at him. "Of course I'm alive. Don't underestimate Shinra. He's stitched up our asses more than we give him any credit for."

"Actually, you got to give some credit to Shizuo as to why you're breathing properly right now, Izaya. You lost a ton of blood, and Shizuo donated some for you! Good thing both of you guys are blood type O!" Shinra cheerfully exclaimed. "Plus he came here extra early because he was worried about you."

Izaya started cracking up, but stopped midway because sharp pains were making it too difficult to laugh. Holding on to her side, she said what was on her mind. "Shizu-chan, giving me **HIS** blood? Good god Shinra, if my lungs weren't so beat-up, I'd be dying of laughter. We all know that he'd love to see me drop dead at any second. Don't joke about this kind of thing. Donating blood is a serious thing to do." She narrowed her eyes. "I bet he came here early to see if I'd die from his hands, finally."

Shizuo started to feel a rage bubble up inside of his chest. "_Listen,_ **flea,** don't make me regret the decision of letting you live."

Izaya managed to shoot up in the bed, and nearly shouted, "Well, you should regret it, because this was the best chance of watching my heart stop! Why the hell did you-" And then, she fell back, unable to finish her sentence, wincing in her severe pain. Shinra signaled him to step out, and Shizuo reluctantly did so. When he was finally out the door, Shinra spoke, because he needs a wise-ass doctor man matchmaker role thingy in this fanfic. *Breaks the fourth wall*

"You know, Izaya, you may be the strongest woman, and even one of the strongest people in Ikebukoro, but you had a high chance of dying from all of that blood loss. Shizuo has blood that is compatible with yours, and thankfully it's rich in all sorts of vitamins, minerals, and _iron, _thanks to all the milk and such he consumes. Honestly, you should've seen how worried he was when I tried to break the news that we had no Blood Type O! And," He leaned in to whisper, "Shizuo cares about you more than he thinks he does."

Izaya felt the blood rise in her cheeks. Shinra laughed. "Looks like the blood transfusion went well, if you're able to blush like that! I'll leave you alone, now." And then he went out to deal with a sulking Shizuo, leaving Izaya to have a case of the shojou-girl blushies about her feelings-for-Shizuo-that-she-has-not-realized-as-of-yet. *breaks the fourth wall again*

"Aw Shizuo, don't be so upset. You know how cynical your Izaya can be."

"I shouldn't have gave her my blood in the first place," he grumbled.

"And then I'd have been calling hospitals, causing my dear Celty trouble, and Izaya could have died in the meantime. I bet Izaya will appreciate this more when she's fully acknowledged what you've done for her. I think she likes you more than she thinks she does." At this, Shizuo gave a disgusted look, and walked out the door.

Celty came out from nowhere. [Aren't you going to try to talk to him further?]

Shinra sighed.

_** "Shizuo needs time, and Izaya is just realizing. It's going to take some time before anything happens." **_

((Shinra the matchmaker. What the heck did I just do.

And yes, I know that Kanra is the name for Fem Izaya, but I hate it. I think Izaya suits her better as a name. Don't make me change it. I won't do it.

I did my research. Izaya and Shizuo both have Type O blood :D

REVIEW. I need to know how crappy my writing is. TELL MOI IN DA COMMENTS. YOU CAN EVEN COMMENT ANONYMOUSLY. I DON'T BITE. Plus it prevents this fanfic from going unfinished- and wouldn't that suck?

Until next time...

-LyraTheWriter))


	3. Chapter 3-Of Fem Izaya and Tuna

_**Chappie 3- Of Fem Izaya and**_** Tuna**

_What the hell am I doing,_ Shizuo thought. Even though he swore to himself last night that he'd never go back to Shinra to see Izaya now that the blood-sucking flea was finally fine from his blood transfusion... he took the day off from work. Without thinking, he started wandering around the streets, and found himself standing in front of Shinra's office, hesitating to knock the door. Hell, he even bought some ootoro from Russia Sushi; he held a plastic bag in his hand with the purchase. Taking a deep breath, he knocked the door, and was almost immediately greeted by a smiling Shinra, who opened it instantly.

"Shizuo! Looks like you've taken the day off from work! What brings you here today?"

"Well, about the flea..."

"Here, I'll let you visit her. But if I hear things being thrown around, I'll kick you out of my office. Stitches can be very tear-able, you know." He opened the door to where Izaya was, and she was sitting upright, typing away at a computer at a lightning-speed. Shizuo could see numerous stitches traveling up and down her arms, and it looked as if they didn't stop at the shoulders. He winced.

"Izaya, you need to be careful. If you suddenly move too sharply..." Shinra had a warning tone.

"But Shinra, I need to stay up-to-date on all the news going on around Ikebukoro. I can't let some injuries stop me. I'll promise that I'll be carefu-..." She stopped her whining tone midway, finally noticing Shizuo. "What's he doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to be organizing files with Celty. See you!" And Shinra closed the door, rushing out, leaving a now blank-faced Izaya staring at a somewhat-flustered Shizuo, who was looking slightly away. An awkward silence ensued between the two, and when no words were said, both ended up saying the same thing at the same time.

**"I'm sorry." **

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Izaya huffed. "Let me apologize for being a bloodsucking flea for once. And literally at that, too." At those words, Shizuo gawked at her, with a jaw-dropped expression. "Oh, you never thought I could ever apologize for something?" She smirked. "Anyways, what brings you here? Isn't today one of your work-days?"

"I didn't have any business to do today," Shizuo lied. "And I walked past Russia Sushi, and Simon decided to load me with sushi rolls."

"Mmhmm, and did you save some for me?" Izaya smirked. _Shizu-chan is such a bad liar._

"You can eat all the rolls. I'm not a big ootoro fan, personally. And you could use the iron." He tossed the bag into Izaya's lap.

"Aw, Shizu-chan, aren't you going to feed me?" Izaya gave him a puppy-dog-eye look. His eyes narrowed.

"Feed yourself, flea."

"_Shizu-chan~_"

"No."

"C'mon~"

"Flea, don't even-"

"SHIZUOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE IF IT SHUTS YOU UP, FINE."

How the hell did it escalate to this?

All that he wanted to do was give Izaya some ootoro, and here he was, literally popping the tuna pieces into her mouth.

"Thanks, Shizu-chan~!" Well, at least she wasn't being a bossy bitch about it. Still, this whole situation made Shizuo feel... weird. He wasn't angry, and that's what surprised him the most. After all, isn't feeding your enemy their favourite food kind of reaching a new low? He thought about it as the minutes ticked by. And it just made him feel more and more frustrated.

When all the pieces were done, Izaya threw away the container in a trash bin next to her. "Now that that's done, I'm just going to full-out tell you right now that you're a terrible liar, Shizu-chan. And even if you had decent skill in the art of telling fibs, I'd be able to detect them right away. It seems that you forgot that I can tell bullshit from the real deal. I am an information broker, after all."

"What do you want from me, flea?" Shizuo growled, finally getting irritated.

"Calm down, I just want you to tell me the truth as to why you decided to visit me today. It's not like your fellow enemy decides to visit you with your favourite food, and taking the day off because of it." She smiled sweetly. Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"Well-"

Before he could defend himself, Izaya's computer started beeping. She groaned, and pulled up the screen. She then looked intently at the text she found with severe interest. Her hands rapidly typed in fluid movements, and all Shizuo could do was stare, slightly awed. Eventually, Izaya narrowed her eyes at the screen, and muttered a few curse words under her breath. She quickly stood up, and tried to find her actual clothes, but felt Shizuo's hand on her shoulder.

"Where the hell are you going?"

She sighed. "There's a rumour going around Ikebukoro about a few yakuza groups, and I have to meet up with someone to get the full scoop on what's going on. The timing is pretty awful, though."

"You can't go when you're still injured. Shinra told you not to make sharp movements. And any parkour that you do can rip out all your stitches. Stay here and recover first."

She looked at him blankly, and sighed, running her fingers through her raven-black hair. "Are you worrying about me, Shizu-chan? How sweet. Oh well, I guess I should stay a while longer, then." She turned her back on him just in case he'd see through her, and find that she was lying.

There was that awkward silence between them again. And then, Shizuo decided to leave. Right after he stepped out, Izaya rummaged around the room to find her clothes.

When Shizuo left the room, Shinra asked him how things went.

"She's irritating." He grumbled.

"For once you're not blowing up about how she's like this or that!" Shinra started laughing. "Well, see you around!"

And just as Shizuo was about to step out of the office, he heard Shinra yell out, "OH NO!"

And then he went back in.

And then he went to where he heard Shinra shriek.

And in the room where there was previously an Izaya Orihara, was an open window, with a breeze waving some white curtains forward. She was nowhere to be seen in the room. The hospital gown she had worn before was neatly folded, and placed onto a chair, the only reminiscent of her ever being in the room.

"IZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo screamed.

((Hehehehe. Well, I hope this chappie wasn't too fast! Or even worse, I'd hate for them to be OOC... That'd be not cool, and so un-LyraTheWriter of myself ;3

I finally got this chappie up! I hope you're all enjoying this fic! Until next time~))


	4. Chapter 4-Of Fem Izaya And Info (Part 1)

_**Chappie 4- Of Fem Izaya and Info**_

How far could she have gone?

Shizuo's legs pounded on the ground, as he ran through the streets of Ikebukoro, thoughts of where Izaya could've gone rushing through his mind. Honestly, couldn't the damn flea just stay in Shinra's office for just a while longer? Was it really necessary to just exit through the goddamn WINDOW? She must have done a reasonable amount of parkour by now, and what if her stitches broke? What-

He felt a few cold, feathery drops on his face. He looked up. It was starting to snow, and these teensy white specks were slowly becoming thick, white flurries that danced along the wind, sticking to the ground. Shit. This made Izaya's situation appear somewhat worse.

"Goddammit! IZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, causing all passerby to roll their eyes. They were used to hearing him getting worked up over the raven-haired female. Only they didn't know that it was for a different reason from the usual reasons why.

Feelings of panic were stirring up inside of him as the sun set lower and lower, the ground already having a nice layer of the first snow. Hell, he hadn't even picked up her scent. Although he'd never admit it, Izaya didn't actually smell like shit. Quite the contrary, actually. It was a sort of light, spicy, flowery scent. But of course, there were no traces of that anyplace he walked. Before he went into a full-blown panic attack, he went into an alley, took a deep breath, lit a cigarette, and pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Tom, I need to ask you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"What do you know about where the yakuza like to hang around after dark?"

((Point Of View Switch because I like to keep things interesting...))

Hopping rooftops is kind of fun. Getting all sorts of pains everywhere from menstrual cramps, and possible tearing of sowed up skin and/or stitching, definitely isn't. Izaya winced as she heard a slight tearing sound erupt from her side as she leaped a long distance towards a nearby building. She stopped, putting her hand to her side, cringing. She felt something solid in the pocket of her jacket around that area. Taking it out, she examined what appeared to be some sort of liquid in a bottle.

"Shizuo repellent." A smile curled on her lips. If Shizuo really did know her scent very well, then masking it with cinnamon perfume would work wonders in buying time to keep him away. Dealing with yakuza was definetly more than enough in terms of problems she had to deal with at the moment. All Shizuo ever did was confuse her. She loved humans, but when it came to Shizuo... Good lord.

"It can't be helped," she sighed, and looked at her phone. Only a few more buildings, and then it was information dealing time. The yakuza better not be drunk this time. Information could easily get twisted from a cheap-beer overdosage. The thought of the cheap alcohol made her retch. Better to get drunk on some quality wine. Then again, wine and yakuza never really mixed. Yakuza were never classy people, after all. She giggled at the thought of it.

Her giggles didn't last quite long, though, when she felt something cold, feathery, yet wet, settle into her skin. Looking up, she frowned, cursing under her breath. It had started to snow. Pulling her hood up, she hurried over a few more rooftops, finally reaching the correct building. A few female yakuza members were out, smoking some shady- substance, and Izaya had to keep from retching at the scent that it produced. Fortunately none of them gave her a weird look. They were used to Izaya arriving to this particular building often, with the use of parkour.

Plastering on a fake smile, Izaya walked down the floors of the old, worn-down building, to her destination.

((CLIFFHANGER. MAINLY BECAUSE I GOT LAZY. SORRY.))


	5. Chapter 5- Freezing, Freezing, Frenzy

_**Chapter 5- Freezing, Freezing, Frenzy**_

((Sorry for not uploading chappies ;_;

I got this important test on the 25-26 of October, and I've REALLY gotta study for it. I've been studying for the past two years. It's super-important to me, yo.

But I swear, once that test is DONE, I'll be posting lotsa nice fanfics for you all. I promise.

ENJOY THE NEW CHAPPIE OF Shizaya, Shizam!

-LyraTheWriter))

"So, what's been up lately with our lovely yakuza~?" Izaya curdled a wine glass, holding it loosely in her fingertips, as she conversed with the shady bartender. Out of all the people in the yakuza hangout, he was one of the best sources of info for easier information assignments. And all he ever wanted Izaya to do in exchange for info was to throw back some wine-concoction and give her feedback. Naturally, she managed to slowly spill the drink mixture into a nearby trash bin, as always. He never noticed. After all, despite that he was in good health, aging was slowly giving its effects on his being. All the alcoholism and smoking he did wasn't helping matters any.

"Well, there's a rumour going around that Gang X is collaborating with Gang Y to go against..." As he spoke, Izaya's interested expression turned into a glum one. After all the parkour she did, she expected to receive some sort of juicy gossip that was the talk of all Ikebukoro, not some sort of daily, uninteresting rivalry rumour that probably was only half-true. Just as she was about to leave, someone put their hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she was face-to-face with who looked like a member of some shady gang. His eyes hid behind dark glasses, his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a dark leather jacket, a scar running through the side of his cheek. He was so close, Izaya could smell the scent of rum on his breath.

"Hey baby, leaving so soon?" He smiled, revealing sharp white teeth. Izaya nearly scowled, but instead, she hid her pissed emotions under a sweet smile, her voice dripping with flirtatious sarcasm at her next words.

"Sorry honey, I'm afraid I've. Gotta. LEAVE~!" At the phrase "leave," she gave the man a hard kick where the sun of Japan sure-don't-shine, immediately making a run out the door, leaving the shady old bartender laughing. Unfortunately, the gang member wasn't drunk enough to not have proper motor-skills, so it didn't take him long to recover, and run after the raven-haired female.

And naturally, Izaya soon saw the gang member running after her, his ponytail bouncing with each fleeting step. Had he been a slow runner, she would've given herself time to laugh at him. Unfortunately, it was dark out, he could run hella fast, and she was still injured. Oh, and did she mention that there was now a good deal of snow on the ground? Not a good situation to be in. Knowing that the gang member would quickly catch up to her if she tried to run, Izaya scaled up a nearby fence, reaching the roof of a building. Usually people in general didn't know the arts of parkour, so the man would give up.

Not quite.

When she saw that she couldn't hop over to another rooftop, Izaya saw, in horror, that the man was able to climb up the building so swiftly. He was creeping slowly to her, a wide smile stretching his face. Looking over her shoulder to the ground below, Izaya saw an large, open expanse of pillows in a giant crate at a value store just a jump away. It didn't look too far down, either...

"Sayonara, _asshole," _she blew him a kiss, and jumped.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, my ass..." Although the pillows managed to absorb most of her shock, Izaya had landed butt-first, and a certain amount of impact had affected her in that particular area. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Dusting herself off, she started to head home. It wasn't long, however, before she was attacked from behind. She didn't remember from who, and it honestly didn't matter. All that mattered was that she couldn't move, her nose and uterus were bleeding, and that she was going to be buried alive in snow if a miracle didn't happen.

(Meanwhile, in Shizuo's perspective...)

"Izaya was here awhile ago..." the shady old bartender chuckled. "Heiwajima Shizuo, chasing after Orihara Izaya late at night? I thought you'd take a break from her after dealing with her in the day alone."

Shizuo growled in anger, or in frustration. Maybe both. "Do you know where the fucking flea went? I have no time for this crap."

"Our lovely Izaya had to run out the door when our fellow Ziggy couldn't control his drunk emotions. He chased after her though, but I think she's perfectly fine."

"Do you know what direction she went in?"

"She probably headed home."

That barely helped him whatsover. Snow was piling up, and god knows what was happening to Izaya. Shizuo gritted his teeth, trying to find signs of the flea. However, it didn't take long for him to trip over something- or should we say, _SOMEONE._

Her eyes were wide open, her mouth slightly blue, in a small smile. She was curled up in a fetal position, most likely to conserve heat. Blood had run down her nose, and she looked like she couldn't move. Without saying anything, Shizuo slung her over his shoulder, and ran to his home, which was only a few streets away.

She'd soon be okay.


End file.
